<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colloquial Nuances by Project0506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417929">Colloquial Nuances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506'>Project0506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [115]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers being assholes, Gen, Humor, brothers being brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and Rex (finally) figure out what certain Jedi have very loudly been not-saying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [115]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colloquial Nuances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s not a ‘friendly hello’ is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cody wasn’t there when General Fisto landed. Cody suspects he didn’t, suspects that General Fisto decided the troop transport just now circling in to a sulky touchdown was too slow.  He suspects the General and opted for the more direct, and considerably showier, route to the ground. Cody <em>is</em> there when General Fisto bounces right up to his Obi-Wan and instigates a cheerful, peaceable squabble.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan presses in to the Nautolan’s hand high on his arm and doesn’t miss a word. He even preens a little, in his way, when the Master squish-squishes at his bicep.</p><p> </p><p>Cody swallows. “No, Rex. No I don’t think it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan leans close to see whatever is on a proffered datapad and when General Fisto reaches a lek to drape across the man’s left shoulder, it’s as natural a movement as tilting the screen for a better view. The end of that lek curls and unfurls like a contented tooka’s tail.</p><p> </p><p>Rex locks his knees, and Cody knows it’s so he doesn’t shuffle like a cadet. “That. Also isn’t just friendly, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Nautolan, Human, it doesn’t matter: there’s really no mistaking the half-lidded eyes, the half-turned-up smirk. Or at least, there’s no mistaking it from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>“No Rex, I suspect it isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Troopers bustle to and fro with hovercarts of supplies and fuel. The late evening light warms with calls and response.  Everyone's in their place, knowing their functions. Commander and Captain stand in silent solidarity, pauldron to pauldron, as their Jedi… well. That can’t be anything but flirting, can it?</p><p> </p><p>Rex clears his throat. “About how early in your interactions would you say General Kenobi started being… friendly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three sentences.” Pride? Cody has none. He glances at his little brother out of the corner of his eye. Shame is always so much better shared. “How long did it take you to notice General Fisto being … friendly.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex hesitates; Cody wonders if he’s going to lie. There’s a build-up of protests and excuses in every line of him, and Cody knows every one of them well. He has all the same ones. Rex glances his way, sees his thoughts reflected and deflates. “Three months,” he finally admits.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Three months, thereabouts. Cody breathes and doesn’t slump. “Sounds right.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody’s little brother snickers, in that very particular way of little brothers ignoring their own misfortunes to revel in their elders’. “Guess I do take after you.”</p><p> </p><p>One little war and little brothers think they’re bigger than their blacks. Cody makes a note to thump him, as soon as they’re not in front of their troops. It’s clearly been too long since someone’s kicked his feet out; he’s gotten uppity.</p><p> </p><p>Rex snickers, safe in public.</p><p> </p><p>“Bly can never know.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex’s snickers die a strangled death. “<em>Wolffe</em> can never know,” he squawks.</p><p> </p><p>The brothers stand. They watch. Consider.</p><p> </p><p>“Ponds,” they mourn, nearly as one.</p><p> </p><p>They have to say nothing else. Ponds will already know. He’ll have already figured out how to weaponize that knowledge. He’s only waiting for one or the other of them to annoy him.</p><p> </p><p>Fisto tilts his head, tips his chin to show off the clean line of his neck. Obi-Wan twines a stray lock of hair around a finger and tucks it delicately behind an ear. Who even knows where either of their cloaks are.</p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, they both might have been a little dumb.</p><p> </p><p>“We maybe deserve it,” Cody offers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No one</em> deserves Ponds on a tear,” Rex argues, and usually that’s true.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s tunics are neatly flattering. Fisto’s tunics are awfully loose. Sunset paints them both golden.</p><p> </p><p>Rex’s hand gets halfway to pinching his nose before he remembers he’s in his bucket. “We maybe deserve it,” he agrees.</p><p> </p><p>They both pretend they can’t see Jedi laughing at them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did someone say something about talky lekku?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>